


love cherry motion

by mellowfellow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Valentine's Day, a lil bit of comedy, fluff??, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowfellow/pseuds/mellowfellow
Summary: “You reek of love…making.” The last part came off almost as a whisper, but Jaehyun caught it clear.





	love cherry motion

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is late but better than never! thanks to my oomf who requested a prompt, this would never come to life without u! also inspired by my prompt based off johnnys facetime vid [here](https://twitter.com/weewoojae/status/1095920731685306368)

_‘Love is in the air.’_

_“..and it reeks.”_

“Don’t use my words against me. It still does.” Jaehyun flung a sock towards his cousin Mark, which the latter successfully dodged.

You see, it was only one Valentine’s day later that fate did a 180 degree turn on Jaehyun’s life. It used to be a hard pill to swallow, but there is no curing to Jaehyun’s lovebug over his forever valentine, photography major and part-time DJ Johnny Suh.

Today was the fourteenth of February, and if you ask Jaehyun of the past what he’ll do for the day, you’ll probably receive a whole hour sermon of why ‘Valentine’s is INVALID-tines’. ‘It still is’, he claims, but the only difference was that he’s now actually one of those people enjoying this ‘feat of capitalism’. He used to dread his birthday being on the same date, but it’s all in the books now; a lot of things changed over a year.

“Yeah, whatever. Won’t stop me from bringing it up so you better get used to it, hyung”, Mark replied with a foolish grin as he finished tying his chucks. He stood up and sauntered towards the door before turning around, waiting for Jaehyun to follow. 

“You go ahead,” Jaehyun waved him off. “I’m walking with Johnny.”

“Oieee. Campus is just a few minutes away, you could’ve met at the grounds?”, Mark scrunched his nose, earning a disbelieving stare from his hyung, who tore his eyes from his phone.

“You could’ve said nothing and made your way out??” Jaehyun retorted, pulling his gaze away and back to his phone screen.

“Ever since you and Johnny hyung dated, you’ve forgotten how to act.” Mark whispered to himself, containing snickers from bubbling out.

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing, I’m gonna be late. Bye hyung!” Mark scurried off, unintentionally banging the door shut. A ‘sorry!’ was heard from outside and Jaehyun just shook his head, smiling.

His phone suddenly rang, a Facetime request flashed on the screen. Jaehyun pressed the answer button and his boyfriend’s cheerful face popped into the view. Johnny hasn’t even opened his mouth to speak yet the mere sight of his smile was already making Jaehyun melt. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Jaehyun beamed. Johnny was walking and the familiar view was a giveaway that he was almost at Jaehyun’s dorm building. 

“I got us coffee. Iced Americano for today’s birthday boy coming right up!” Jaehyun grinned, watching as Johnny turned at a corner where their building was located. Jaehyun grabbed his backpack and jogged downstairs, meeting his boyfriend at the entrance. 

“Happy birthday, Jae. I also got earl grey cake, your favorite.” Johnny handed Jaehyun his coffee, which the latter received with one hand, his other arm wrapping its way around Johnny’s neck. With their bodies against each other, Johnny pressed a subtle kiss on Jaehyun’s temple, earning himself a satisfied hum.

“Thank you, babe. I’ll just refrigerate the cake, be right back.” Johnny nodded and took a sip of coffee, watching Jaehyun hurry upstairs.

It was the first birthday of Jaehyun they’ll celebrate together, and Johnny wanted it to be extra special. Only if we could ditch classes, he thought. But Jaehyun would never, ever agree on it. Johnny admired him for his sense of responsibility and studiousness, but will one absence hurt? He already knew the answer, and Johnny couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh.

Johnny had grown to know Jaehyun like the back of his hand in a span of almost a year – and in fact, the two of them met each other right after last year’s Valentine’s day. Dating came in after five months, and now they’re on their seventh month together. Not too long, but everything just clicked and seemed as if they knew each other forever. Soulmate culture, they both believe.

“Hey? Let’s go.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Johnny grinned and took Jaehyun by the hand, entwining their fingers as they walked to their university.

\--

“Your haul seems a lot compared to last year’s, huh?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, carrying several objects in his arms, barely fitting. Classes just finished, and he met Doyoung along his way. In Jaehyun’s arms were small bouquets, boxes of chocolates and pastries stacked on one another, and a cute potted cactus at the very top. Most of them were Valentine presents, and some were birthday gifts, from girls who had found out his birthday. Jaehyun had a reputation among the music majors, being their greatest pride, and his reputation brought his name even outside their department. Having a pretty face and the talents sure had its perks, but the things he had received were a little too much.

“Hyung, is it your birthday today?”

Doyoung furrowed his brows, confused and offended. Before he could shake his head and speak, Jaehyun handed him the presents except for the potted succulent.

“Now it is. Enjoy these, hyung!” Jaehyun ran off and waved goodbye as Doyoung’s protests resounded across the hall, mixed with his own bubbles of laughter.

 

Jaehyun met Johnny outside the campus premises, where the latter was being dreamily stared at by student passersby as he waited by the gates. Jaehyun was confident that Johnny had also received random gifts, but he was carrying nothing. _Maybe he gave them to someone else like I did._

“Ready to go?” Johnny took Jaehyun’s hand automatically, his lips curving into a bright smile.

“You never told me where we’re going.” Jaehyun replied with a subtle pout, which didn’t go unnoticed by Johnny. Jaehyun’s pout will remain without a kiss.

“You’ll see when we get there. You’re going to love it.” Johnny grinned playfully, which made Jaehyun a bit more curious. He trust Johnny more than anyone else, and Jaehyun was confident Johnny knew him well to surprise him with something he would totally enjoy. His excitement rose up and Jaehyun dragged Johnny towards the bus stop.

“Woah,” Johnny, startled at the sudden yank, let out a grunt, followed by chuckles. Jaehyun was a full grown man, yet Johnny can’t help but be endeared at his boyfriend’s bursts of energy and enthusiasm.

The bus arrived, and the two both can’t contain their excitement, looking forward to the fun that awaits them.

\--

“I can’t believe I haven’t played extreme laser tag sooner.” Jaehyun breathed, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. It was 10PM, he and Johnny were sprawled on the carpeted floor of his room after playing laser tag for four hours.

Earlier when they arrived at the arena, Jaehyun admitted laser tag was far from what he expected, not having experienced it before. Jaehyun loves sports, and so it gave Johnny the idea of doing physical activities as their date. As soon as they finished one round, Jaehyun’s competitive juices were overflowing and so a few more rounds came after, wearing them out.

“If you already did, your first time of playing wouldn’t be as fun as it was with me.” Johnny’s tone was laced with pride, making Jaehyun snort.

“Your confidence stuns me, really.” Jaehyun huffed, then added, “but you’re right. Nothing would be as memorable as this. Thank you, babe.” Jaehyun scooted closer to Johnny, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s larger frame. Johnny snaked his arm on Jaehyun’s waist, pressing their bodies against each other.

“I enjoyed it a lot, but my body hurts. I’m never taking you to play laser tag again.” Johnny jokingly mused, earning a him a light slap on his arm. They both laugh at the fact that Jaehyun do gets too eager at what he does most of the time, which Jaehyun is totally aware of. He’s just as it is, and Johnny understands his traits very much.

“A massage to compensate?” Jaehyun offered, and Johnny nodded enthusiastically. If there’s more to love about Jaehyun, it’s that he got skilled hands at massaging. Both of them stood up, heavily dragging their bodies to lie on Jaehyun’s bed. Johnny plopped on his stomach, basking in the soft mattress and Jaehyun’s scent.

Jaehyun positioned himself – his legs bent on Johnny’s sides so that Johnny’s legs were between his own, giving him a good access to massage Johnny’s back. Jaehyun began to work his hands on Johnny’s shoulder blades, carefully pressing and rubbing on the areas. Johnny grunted in satisfaction, his body feeling relaxed.

Jaehyun continued massaging and tapping on Johnny’s back, and Johnny was close to falling asleep until Jaehyun pressed on a certain spot that made Johnny suddenly wince.

“Uh, right there. Yes.. That’s it.” Johnny groaned, his eyes shutting once again. 

“Does it feel good?” 

“Yeah, keep going.” Johnny mumbled. Jaehyun suddenly stopped and Johnny grunted in protest.

“Don’t fall asleep on me!” Jaehyun huffed and Johnny could only nod lazily. Jaehyun rubbed his back with keen hands for a few more minutes until Johnny had gone silent… he had fallen asleep.

“Unbelievable..” Jaehyun ‘tsk’-ed and shook his head, only to smile right after. He laid down beside Johnny and admired his face as soft snores emitted from his mouth. It was indeed a tiring day, and they both deserve a good rest. 

\--

Jaehyun woke up to an empty space beside him, and Mark’s weird squint, which he only does when he’s accusing. The last time he did was when Doyoung came over, which will not be brought up further.

“Where’s Johnny?”

“Out.”

“Okay. Quit looking at me like that. I haven’t done anything.” Jaehyun yawned and rolled to his stomach, burying his face against his pillow. He could still feel Mark’s gaze burning holes in his back.

“Mark Lee, seriously. What is it?”

“You reek.” Mark’s voice was judging, and Jaehyun shot up from the bed, smelling his armpits.

“I do not reek, and besides, I just woke up. Do you expect me to smell like clean laundry?”

“You reek of love…making.” The last part came off almost as a whisper, but Jaehyun caught it clear.

“Are you kidding me right now? Sleeping in one bed doesn’t mean we had sex!” Jaehyun exclaimed, shocked at Mark’s accusation.

“I-I heard you last night! Johnny hyung was.. moaning!” 

Upon hearing Mark’s words, Jaehyun bursted into a fit of laughter. Mark’s face turned into utter confusion. Hyung really lost his mind!

“You’re one to talk, Mark Lee. What were you doing late outside? You should’ve been here when we arrived but you weren’t.” Suddenly the tables were turned and Mark was lost for words.

“I crashed at Haechan’s because obviously I shouldn’t interrupt when you two are having sex!”

“Who’s having sex?” Johnny entered the room unnoticed, with plastic bags of food in his hands.

“Apparently, we did.” Jaehyun snickered as Johnny’s brows furrowed with confusion.

“We never had sex here, right? Not yet.”

“Spare me!” Mark dashed out of the dorm room, slamming the door shut unintentionally in the process, earning bursts of chuckles from Jaehyun and Johnny.

The two looked at each other with a knowing grin. Seems like plans are made for the next V-Day.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for making it til the end :D hope you enjoyed it!! tell me what u think
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/weewoojae)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/younghoes)


End file.
